This invention relates to wood burning heaters or stoves and more particularly to such a heater having an enlarged side window through which the fire can be viewed for the enjoyment of the occupants of the room wherein the heater is located.
Heretofore, woodburning heaters or stoves have included a fire box that is loaded with logs through a side door, a flue pipe usually emanating from the top of the fire box and a base that sets on the floor and holds the fire box. It has been proposed to provide a large opening in one side of the fire box, and a window housing in the opening projecting away from the box and containing a glass window at the projecting end thereof. The window is protected by a single folding door that folds up and down by manipulating handles that attach to the door on each side thereof and extend through slots at the side of the projecting window housing. Cooling air flow past the window on the fire box side thereof is controlled by a vent door at the top of the projecting window housing so that when the vent door is open, cooling air flows in the open vent door and past the glass window. This keeps the window from overheating and tends to prevent soot from gathering on the inside surface of the window. With this arrangement and others used in the past where a viewing glass window is provided, it is most important that the vent be open, allowing cooling air to flow by the glass window whenever the shielding door is open. If the vent is not open completely when the shielding door is open, the glass window may overheat and/or become coated with soot. It is one object of the present invention to provide a wood burning stove with a viewing window so designed that his problem is avoided.